Las ultimas memorias
by lmertx84
Summary: Tras una tragedia el encuentro con un diario descubrira las ultimos pensamientos de la victima (no es la mejor historia pero sirve para pasar el rato)


Mis ultimos recuerdos

Este es la historia de en un pueblo normal, sobre cosas normales

-encontraron el cadaver esta mañana reposando bajo uno de los arboles aledaños al lago cercano. Lo encontraron un par de jovenes que pasaban por ahi. No tenia ojos y el cuerno se habia extirpado violentamente reposando entre sus cascos; varios golpes y cortadas se extienden por todo su cuerpo, seguramente por un objeto contundente; su lengua, fue cortada bruscamente para evitar que gritara. Tiene marcas bajo sus ojos de lagrimeo intenso, estuvo conciente. Ademas, fue amarrado, cosa visible porque muestra larcas de forcejeo contra cuerdas... -guarda silencio pensativo- lleven a hacerle analisis mas detallados... ¿como se encuentra la señora?...

-ya la pudimos calmar, pero aun esta mal, de vez en vez balbusea cosas...

-¿y el niño?

-esta dormido, tranquilo, aunque se vio menos afectado. Despues de todo no eran familia, él era el novio de la madre y parece que apenas se conocias entre ellos dos.

-¿ya registraron la casa?

-ya, pero no han encontrado nada relevante. Era un herrero especializado en armas de la guardia real por lo cual no era raro que no fuera visitafo por ellos a menudo.

Se queda callado por unos momentos, pensando y recordando haber estado casi toda la mañana buscando sospechosos entre sus clientes solo para darse cuenta lo estikado que era para muchos, recordaba, incluso que uno de ellos actuo violentamente jurando encontrar al asesino. -sigan investigando, cualquier cosa sirve- dijo al fin. -todo esto me da mala vibra, no se dan estas cosas muy a menudo.

...

-capitan...

-¿ha habido avances?

-no, no del todo, siguen sin encontrar nada relevante en el cuerpo, y en su casa y trabajo tqmpoco revelador... -se queda dubitativo por escasos segundo para luego agregar:-dijo que cualquier cosa serviria... parece una especie de diario personal, pefo no lo hemos revisado po...

-dejamelo... -lo interrumpio -ya puedes irte, avisame cualquier avance, la prensa y las princesas estan haciendo eco y el pueblo comienza a entrar en histeria...

Quedadose solo agarro el cuaderno hojeandolo dejando caer una foto donde se veia a Kanda y Kiona juntos en una celebracion del oueblo; él era un pegaso marron rojizo, ojos cafe oscuro y una crin y cola del mismo color algo alborotado, podian verse cierto tatuajes tribales por todo el casco derecho; ella era unicornio, color crema con cierto tono cafe liviano, ojos de un color oscuro y una crin y cola chocolates, bonita y risueña con un dejo amable.

Puso la foto a un lado y siguio pasando las paginas hasta llegar a la ultima pagina escrita, ahi todo estaba escrito con presion al grado que se batallaba para leerlo y juzgandolo, parecian ser sus ultimas palabras.

"Lo siento, lo sient, lo siento, lo siento. No sabia, papa, mama, hermanos, los quiero"

《Tan asustado estaba que no pudo despedirse de una mejor manera, ni lo dejaron tampoco... 》 siguio pasando entre diferentes paginas deteniendose a leer algunas esperando encontrar dato clave para la investigacion siendo para su suerte que parecia mas nuevo y por lo tanto no contaba con bastantes entradas.

"no le he sentido bien, de hecho me siento agobiado y algo asustado a pesar de lo que me dicen mis amigos y los chicos qde la guardia, ni siquiera he disfrutado estos dias fuera del pueblo y supuestamente lejos del peligro. Desde que el doctor me dijo que mi comida estaba envenenada y haber tenido que ir al hospital varias veces en una misma semana por la misma situacion no puedo comer sin pensar que cada pedazo sera el ultimo. Todo esto no ha hecho mas que preocupar a Kiona a quien le dije iria unos dias con unos primos solo para no asustarla mas, eso, y ademas tengo miedo que quien me haga esto tambien vaya por ella o su hijo. Ya fui con la policia para denunciar estos intentos de muerte pero no han resuelto nada pues para empezar ni hay pruebas, pensar en ello solo empeora mi animo ¿cuanto va a durar?."

"No he podido dormir en toda la noche pues he tenido la sensacion de que habia alguien detras de la ventana, sentia su mirada a pesar de levantarme varias veces y comprobar que, en efecto, no habia nadie, cosa mas imposible al encontrarse mi cuarto en la segunda planta, de hecho estuve despierto gran parte de la noche intentando reconciliar el sueño siendo que cuando lo lograba a mi volvia aquel escalofrio, creo estar seguro una vez oi la ventana abrirse para luego cerrarse muy lentamente aunque bien pudo ser mi mente jugandome bromas pesadas teniendo en cuenta el asunto de la comida.

Por la mañana la cosa no mejoro, empeoro demasiado, escribir esto me duele, no deberia estarlo haciendo, pero siento que no puedo expresarlo abiertamente. Encontre a Torrent, mi perro, muerto, su cuerpo estaba clavado en un arbol cercano, se desangro. Mierda, quien lo haya hecho es un bastardo enfermo, y nuevamente la policia no encontro pruebas, no hacen bien su trabajo. Al final, yo, Kiona y un par mas de amigos le dimos una despedida. Kiona me dijo que podia pasar la noche en su casa pero sigo mi situacion no ha cambiado y no deseo ponerla en peligro. Por muchos que me apoyen, al final esto solo me sucede a mi y quiza es lo las aterrador"

"Yo confio que esto no va a salir de este diario. La otra noche fui a un cumpleaños de Brais y por la mañana desperte al oado de una joven desconocida, ella menciono tras preguntarle que tuvimos relaciones sexuales, no lo podia creer. Nadie puede saber esto, mucho menos Kiona quien apenas me ha introducido a su hijo, no lo quiero arruinar tan rapido y asi. Sin embargo, parece que hoy todos tienen sus ojos sobre mi como queriendo sacar la informacion de lo ocurrido, incluso ella se ha preguntando en broma sobre que clase de cosas hice, lo cierto es que me he llevado varios sustos por su culpa."

"Tengo miedo, estoy aterrorizado, el agobio y miedo fue sustituido por el panico puro, toda mi paranoia a terminado en esto. En un intento por salvar algo de lo que mas quiero, termine con Kiona, fue algo que no pense que haria y me duele, pesar de que ella viniera a mi casa varios dias intentando hablar conmigo, preguntandome y llorando por una explicacion he querido mantenerme en silencio y este ha empeorado mis sentimientos pero no quiero que sea atacada ni siga preocupandose por mi, despues de todo, tiene un hijo, yo estoy solo y sera mejor seguir asi... me conformo con la idea de que pudimos formar una familia."

"Anoche tuve un sueño, o espero que haya sido eso, cada vez mas dudo sobre mi mismo respecto a lo que me rodea, incluso de mis amigos a quienes ya no veo sin sospechar que cada accion hecha por ellos esta destinada a provocarme daños, su preocupacion se convirtio en una burla siendo yo su teatro, creo ver la hipofricidad en ellos, aunque me temo, no se discernirlo pues hice lo equivalente a una apuñalada: hacer llorar a Kiona pues entre sus visitas para saber como me encontraba he terminado por insultarla y agredirla, mierda ¿que clase de pony soy?... creo que algo igual de monstruoso a lo que me persigue. Despues de esto, ahora mi soledad la comparto solo yo pues estoy seguro de que ya no quiere saber nada sobre mi."

"Ayer recibi unas notas. Entre mis noches en vela habia estado viendo sombras danzar tanto afuera como dentro de mi casa, eran figuras de ponys que me observaban directamente, no se cuantas son, bien pueden ser varios o uno solo pues todos ellos son unicornio, parecen ser potrillos pero tambien demonios, seres deformes que solo aparentan a primera vista. Ayer, estando recostado observando el techo alerta sobre cualquier movimiento inusual, vi por debajo de la puerta como la luz del pasillo se prendia y tres hojas pasaban para luego volverse a apagar, no mentire al decir que estaba aterrado, podia sentir una oscura presencia del otro lado, estar tan cerca de tu perseguidor te hace sentir tu vida escapar en un respiro. Tras asegurarme de estar solo lei las notas: 'algunas cosas es mejor que desaparezcan ¿no lo crees?', 'no lo he matado solo porque no se como ¿alguna idea?', la tercera era una foto mia y de aquella joven el dia de la fiesta hace ya tiempo, atras decia: 'no te escondas, al final tus propios amigos me diran donde estas', esto ultimo me resulta lo mas terrorifico, todos ellos caeran en la trampa y nunca lo sabran. Quisiera haber guardado las notas pero se prendieron fuego poco despues casi quemando todo esto mientras podia jurar escuchar una risa algo infantil al final del pasillo tras una puerta y no quiero saber lo que hay detras."

" hoy llego a mi una noticia que debio de llenarme de inmensa alegria, pero resulto en una apuñalada mas sobre una herida bastante profunda pues Kiona estaba enbarazada desde hacia un mes de mi, no me habia dado cuenta por culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado. He llorado toda la tarde por esta noticia teniendo la compañia de mi perseguidor al otro lado de la puerta del cuarto, lo se, podia ver su sombra por debajo, sinceramente deseaba que entrara y me matase de una vez. Duro ahi por unas horas y se despidio con otra hoja que se incendio al poco: 'pude haberte matado, pero estas vacio'. Tenia razon, y con esto supe de alguna manera, instintivamente que pronto terminaria."

"Hoy conoci al hijo de Kiona, Aldair, un potrillo unicornio de ojos verdes claro, pelaje marron con las orejas y cascas de un color mas oscuro, crin y cola de un tono entre cobre y naranja. Parece que no le cai bien del todo, lo puedo entender, soy un desconocido para él y entre de forma repentina en su vida. Kiona decidio que debiamos ir de dia de campo como una forma de entablar una mejor relacion aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo y preferiria darnos a conocer de formas mas discretas, en fin, no podria decir que fuera un buen dia ya que podia sentir a todo momento que el chico no estaba pasandola bien, creo que Kiona es una cariñosa madre pero debe atender un poco mas las señales que su hijo muestra, lo se de sobremanera pues tuve algunos amigos en la misma situacion. Para no empeorar nuestro fragil inicio decidi dejarle su espacio, aun asi espero hacer un avance en el futuro."

"En la ultima semana me tome unos momentos para ir a por Aldair a su escuela, una especie de intento para acercanos, pero... no fueron muy exitosos puesto que cada conversacion que intentqba iniciar no avanzaba,de hecho, parecia algo enojado nuevamente no lo culpo. Tambien conoci a su padre..."

Antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo sintio como la hoja que sostenia con su casco se calentaba cada vez mas hasta prenderse una debil llama que lentamente comenzo a consumir el diario completo, una especie de combustion espontanea debido a un hechizo. Rapidamente tomo el vaso con agua hechandolo encima del fuego pero no lo apago y ademas habia arruinado lo que quedaba del cuaderno, viendo que no podia hacer nada solo observo a pesar de decirse mentalmente asi mismo que llamase a alguien para auxiliarlo. Cuando se termino de consumir la libreta y quedado reducido a cenizas pudo escuchar el sonido de su puerta desbloqueandose asi como escuchar pisadas alejandose, incluso si hubiera corrido ni habria podido hacer nada.

Tras salir al pasillo descubrio una nota pegada a su puerta que decia: "algunas cosas son mejor que desaparescan ¿no lo cree?", 《el asesini estuvo aqui... quizas todo el tiempo... observando...》penso no pudiendo evitar sentir una punzada de miedo. Hizo su camino hacia donde creyo escuchar las pisadas corriendo llegando al final donde se encontro la sala de interrogacion, por la ventanilla de la puerta podia ver a Kiona y uno de sus compañeros hablar, al lado estaba sentado en una banca el joven potrillo intentanto desenrrollar un nudo.

-disculpa... ¿no viste a algun pony por aqui, a alguien que no lleve una identificacion policial? -le pregunto.

-no, lo siento.


End file.
